The present invention relates to conveyor belts, and in particular to conveyor belts for agricultural machinery. The present invention relates to a novel means of attaching wooden slats to conveyor belt material.
Various types of conveyor belts for agricultural use are known. U.S. Pat. No. 4,316,536 discloses a web-woven from an extruded nylon cord and having a polyvinyl chloride coating with a plurality of transverse, spaced vinyl slats heat sealed thereto. U.S. Pat. No. 384,458 discloses slats sandwiched between two belts. U.S. Pat. No. 2,286,055 discloses rubber slats vulcanized onto a conveyor belt. U.S. Pat. No. 2,305,044 also discloses rubber slats vulcanized to the conveyor material. Australian Patent No. 235,670 discloses resilient plastic slats adhesively attached to the belt. British specification 519,079 discloses wooden slats held onto a belt by a resilient slot without any additional attachment means disclosed.
It has been found that wooden slats fastened to canvas or rubber belts perform exceptionally well compared to rubber slats formed of the same material as the belt, or plastic slats. One drawback however to a mechanically fastened wooden slat to the belt material is that stalks or stem material can be lodged between the belt material and the wooden slat which after time can cause the wooden slat to become separated from the belt material. When the wooden slat is mechanically attached to the belt such as by staples, the stalk or stem material can pull the staple through the fabric, shortening the life of the belt. Therefore, it would be advantageous to provide a conveyor belt having affixed thereto wooden slats which would prevent the pick up of stems or stalks or other debris between the belt and the wooden slat.